


Stakeouts, Not What They Used To Be

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Another fic I wrote for the December spankevent challenge over at LJ comm Spanking World.Summary: Malcolm and JT bond during a stakeoutRating: PGWord Count: 1800Notes & Warnings: A few swats and mention of spankingjust a fluffy fic I wrote when I was sleep deprived at 6.30am lolSpoiler up to: no spoilers
Relationships: Team as Family - Relationship, colleagues
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Stakeouts, Not What They Used To Be

Prodigal son  
Stakeout are not what they used to be

A new case was always a welcome distraction to Bright and he was getting to partner up with JT. But he needed to keep the partner thing to himself, not be too pushy. JT wanted respect from him and he had it, 100%.  
JT glanced up as Bright climbed into the car and handed him his coffee. He’d pulled stakeout duty and Gil had insisted he take Bright along.

“Does this mean we’re friends now? You did ask me along on this stakeout?  
“ I didn’t ask, Gil assigned you, must need to keep you out of trouble, ”

“Oh,” Bright sighed, but didn’t really mind, he was happy to spend time with JT or Dani. He looked down at the photo of the suspect they were looking for.

One moment they were sitting in silence, the next Bright had flung open his door and bolted.  
“What the hell!”  
JT muttered and quickly got out of his door and ran after Bright. He caught up with him half way down the next block. He grabbed the profiler by the back of his jacket and yanked him to a stand still. Then he transferred his grip to Bright’s left arm and whacked his ass several times and didn’t go easy on him.

“Ow! What the...just ow!” Bright yelped in surprise and stared at JT for a few seconds in confusion. Oh dear god, did this mean that Gil had told the whole squad room of his intention to make Bright accountable for his...shall we say , less well thought out actions. No, surely Gil wouldn’t do that. Another thought occurred to him,

“you sure this doesn’t mean we’re friends? If you’re concerned for my safety?”

JT started to guide, drag him back towards the car,  
“No! Gil’s orders. And it said something that he hadn’t been all that surprised by Gil’s amended orders. Him and Bright had history from the bits of information Gil had provided. And anyway, Bright was already starting to feel like an annoying bratty kid brother. Not that he’d admit that to the profiler. And what the hell was that about, taking off like that?”  
Bright managed to slip out of JT’s grip and wildly gestured as he kept pace with the detective.  
“Thought I saw our guy,”  
“And?” JT asked.  
“You interrupted me before I could tell if I was right,” Bright accused and bumped into JT who’d stopped and rounded on him.  
“Ow! Will you quit hitting me, and what was that for anyway,“ Bright complained after receiving another slap on the butt, head twitching around to see if anyone had witnessed the incident. The street wasn’t bustling thank goodness, but it wasn’t deserted either.  
“Just following the bosses orders, now let’s go,”  
“What does that even mean?” Bright hissed as he hurried after JT hanging his head to avoid the enquiring look he got from some stranger he passed.  
Back inside the car JT got out his notebook and started jotting something down.  
“What’ya doing?“ Bright asked as he fidgeted to find a comfortable spot to place his stinging behind.  
“Just updating my notes if you must know,”  
Bright leaned into his personal space to look at the notebook,  
“ What’s that about JT?” He asked wondering if he’d missed something.  
JT pushed Bright back to his own side of the car,  
“Just following Gil's orders. Apparently for every whack I give you for any reckless (annoying) behaviour you can expect it doubled up by Gil after this tour ends.”  
“What! How come this is the first I’m hearing about this new arrangement,” Bright complained.  
JT shrugged,  
“You’ll have to ask your guardian angel about that, but I suggest you super glue your ass to that seat and be quiet.”  
“I may as well go home, not going to be much use here if I’m not even allowed out of the car. What it you need back up?” That thought cheered him up.  
“If we spot the guy I’ll call for back up, and no you can’t up and leave, you’ve been assigned to me for the next 8 hours. He had no idea how come he’d been saddled with Bright. Probably Gil’s idea of a free babysitter for the trouble magnet sitting next to him.  
Ten minutes of relative silence passed before Bright started to get restless again,  
“I can still go on the coffee and lunch run, yes?” He asked hopefully.  
Yeah, I suppose so,” someone needed to watch out for the suspect and he wasn’t leaving Bright alone in the car, not unless he handcuffed him to the door.  
“Shall I go for coffee then?”  
“We’ve only been here 90 minutes and if you drink any more you’ll be whining that you need a bathroom break.” JT said.  
“Now you mention it i do need the bathroom,”  
JT turned and glared,  
“are you serious, we’re not on a damn kinder-garden outing here,”  
Bright raised his hands in surrender, grinning,  
“just joking, I actually have very good bladder control,”  
JT rolled his eyes and grabbed the steering wheel and watched his nuckles turn white as he counted to ten and took a deep breath.  
“Can we change the subject or better still will you shut up.”  
Bright thought of a new subject, well it was more of a return to a previous one,  
Jackson  
Josiah  
Jonah  
Justin  
JT reached over and slapped the back of the younger man’s head.  
“Ow,” Bright yelped,  
“Gil didn’t say you could randomly slap me around did he?”  
“Nope, that was all me, but that’s not a bad idea, I’ll ask the boss how much discretion I get over when I think you need a slap,”  
“Does that mean we’re closer to being friends, if you’re considering correcting my perceived bad behaviour?” Bright asked eagerly.  
JT was about to answer in the negative as usual but he caught the look in Bright’s face and relented, just a little. He wasn’t made of stone.  
“We’ll see, but you better quit being so annoying bro,”  
When he didn't get the expected response he looked back over at Bright, oh hell was he gonna start crying. He got out his wallet and shoved cash into Bright’s hand.  
“Go get us some lunch and take your time, enjoy the scenery,” JT was relieved when that got an animated reaction from Bright.  
“I’m not hungry, but what can I get for you?”  
“Surprise me, oh and Gil said I need to see you eat something too, whatever that’s about,”  
Bright’s only response was a smile and a shrug as he got out of the car. JT rolled down the window and called to Bright,  
“Make sure you look both ways before crossing the road and don’t spill any hot drinks on yourself, or Gil will have my hide.”  
Bright turned and gave him a little salute before heading down the block, and wow the way things were going he could end up with 3 friends. That would be a personal best for him he thought as he palmed away a stray tear. Telling himself to get a grip. And, that could mean he was a step closer to finding out what JT’s real name was. It really bugged him not being able to find out. When he reached the junction he looked both ways before crossing over, see he could follow orders if he put his mind to it. Back on the sidewalk he took out his phone and went online to find the nearest deli that sold soup. There, he was obeying two orders in one day, another new record for Malcolm Bright.  
Forty minutes later JT was enjoying his sandwich and coffee, but it was no good, he couldn’t hold off any longer,  
“What are you doing Bright?”  
Malcolm answered casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be doing, as he propped his phone on the dashboard in front of him,  
“I’m recording myself eating lunch,”  
JT held out for a good thirty seconds before he just had to ask,  
“Why? Why would you do that?”  
“To send to Gill, to prove I’ve been a good boy and eaten my lunch,” he grinned as he forwarded the video to Gil.  
“You think I wouldn’t back you up if the boss asked? That it?”  
“No, no, just with this new over protective Gil I thought I better have irrefutable proof.  
“No offence intended JT, “ he added quickly, not wanting another head slap.  
They were interrupted by Malcolm’s phone beeping with a message. TJ noted that Bright’s face flushed as he read the text. He reached over and snatched the phone fending off Brights attempts to stop him. It read,  
“Being a smart ass can earn you a spanking too kid, and I hope your being good for JT?”  
JT handed the phone back,  
“should’ve done like I said and ate your lunch and just shut up,”  
Malcolm closed his eyes and leaned against the closed window, well if JT didn’t know the full extent of this new arrangement with parental Gil, he did now. He opened one eye and peered at his companion,  
“Will you tell Gill I’ve been good...ish?”  
JT tapped his notebook,  
“The evidence will speak for itself, and we still have another 5 hours to go,”  
Not the reassurance he was looking for, five hours was a long time when you weren't allowed to be yourself...  
JT waited for Bright to start bouncing off the metaphorical walls, but all remained calm. Suspicious he looked to see what he was doing. Bright was fiddling with his phone again,  
“You’re too quiet, what’re you up to Bright?” He ignored the wounded look he got back,  
“I’m looking for the most intricate 1000+Piece jigsaw puzzle I can find,”  
JT smirked, “good to keep the kids amused,”  
“Actually it’s a well documented fact that puzzles are good brain training, I can look up the statistics if you’re interested,” the glare he got in reply told Bright that it wouldn’t be appreciated. He glanced at his watch and sighed, he still had another four hours and fifty-two minutes to keep himself amused and avoid any further unwanted attention from his companion. He was sure Gil’s stakeouts used to be a lot more fun than this, but he used good judgment and kept that to himself.  
“I’ll just do my puzzle and leave the detecting to you, unless there’s anything I can do..?”  
“Yeah you go back to training your brain and leave the police work to me bro.”  
Bright gave an unmanly pout as he settled back into his seat to concentrate on his puzzle, he was definitely feeling nostalgic for Gil’s stakeouts.


End file.
